


你怎么这么好看

by HallSpin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallSpin/pseuds/HallSpin
Summary: “他说我的眼睛很好看。”“他想泡你。”“我说他的眼睛更好看。”“天，你想泡他？！”
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	你怎么这么好看

00.

“他说我的眼睛很好看。”

“他在泡你。”

“我说他的眼睛更好看。”

“天，你想泡他？！”

实际情况可能要更复杂一点儿，但邓布利多没有否认纽特的说法。这就已经够惊悚的了，但红头发的教授好似怕它还不够劲爆，非要补充道，“我觉得他很辣。”

01.

人人都看得出格林德沃很辣。又不是说纽特是个瞎子，他当然知道全世界有多少男人女人为那张英俊的脸和不亚于迪奥男模的身材疯狂。更何况他还拥有一个挤进世界500强的纽蒙迦德商贸集团。当你每天醒来看到新闻上随处都在报道你身价数百亿，你看起来也会非常辣。

“好极了，”纽特翻了翻眼睛说，“他对你有兴趣，你对他也有兴趣，所以这其中到底有什么问题呢？”

“问题出在性向上。”邓布利多郑重其事地说。

“他不是Gay？”

“众所周知，格林德沃是——”

“我不知道。”

邓布利多露出困惑的眼神。

纽特强调道，“如果我不知道，那就不能算众所周知。”

“可你还没听我要说什么。”

“不管你要说什么，我肯定不知道。”

“……大多数人都知道，”邓布利多妥协地说，“格林德沃是个彻头彻尾的异性恋。他的每一任私人助理都是年轻貌美的高挑女郎，但凡格林德沃出现的公开场合，你总能在距离讲台或者随便他在的什么地方的不远处看到一位身姿抚媚的红唇女孩儿，目光一刻不曾离开他。我敢保证他们十有八九都在热恋中。”

“别沮丧，邓布利多。”纽特耐心地说，“先让我们搞清楚，他有过几任私人助理？”

“一任。”

“……哈。”纽特干巴巴地说，“第二个问题，他与他助理的关系是公开的吗？”

邓布利多翻了翻眼睛，“别傻了，任何有常识的人都知道他们不能公开这段关系。办公室恋情尤其在他们的行业算得上最要命的丑闻之一，除非罗齐尔辞去她的职务，否则他们宣布恋情的第二天股价就会跌破五年内的最低点！”

“我明白了，”纽特颇有建树地提炼精髓，“没人能证实他们真的是一对儿。”

“就好像你还会带着助理参加你的私人派对似的，”邓布利多不乐意地说，“如果他们不是情侣，为什么格林德沃会带着罗齐尔参加他的朋友聚餐，我是说，不会登上报刊头条的那种私人派对？”

“……我就不问你是怎么知道的了。”纽特惊恐地吞咽了一下，“但那不正是私人助理的工作？”

“包括住酒店时预订两套紧挨的总统套房？”

“听起来格林德沃给员工的福利不错。”

邓布利多发出抱怨的声音。

纽特无辜地耸了耸肩，“那只是两套紧邻的套房，不是同一间！”

“媒体拍照时搂女伴的腰？”

“难道他要搭对方的肩吗？你还搂过麦格的腰！”

“因为那是圣诞舞会！”

“所有涵养优秀的男士都会在媒体拍照时搂女伴的腰，”纽特大声说道，“那不能说明他们是一对儿！”

邓布利多瞪着他，过了好一会儿才缓慢地说，“也许他们不是一对儿。”他泄气地塌下肩膀，把脸埋在手掌里，“但他是个彻头彻尾的异性恋！”

“他公开否认过同性恋的猜测？”

“他出席所有公开场合的Plus One都是女孩儿！”

“那就是没有。”纽特从善如流地说，“他公开表达过对LGBTQ群体的支持吗？”

邓布利多捂着眼睛说，“所有人都在媒体前声称自己绝不歧视少数群体。”

“好极了，”纽特吹了声口哨，“那代表支持。最后一个问题，他有过任何公开的对象吗？”

“他是成功的企业家，野心家，纽蒙迦德帝国的缔造者，创始人。人们更关心他的公司经营市场估价而不是他的罗曼蒂克爱情史。”

“没有。明白了。”

邓布利多忍无可忍地说，“你有在听我说话吗？”

“你的手机响了。”

“什么？”

“消息提醒。”纽特凑过来说，“来自格林德沃的短信铃声，他问你晚上有空吗？”

02.

当然有空。

邓布利多推掉了与阿不福思每月一次的家庭晚餐，告诉麦格他没法儿在晚餐后给她打电话，接着取消了第二天早上和多吉的会面。最后他站在试衣镜前，紧张地摆弄温莎结和领带夹，转过身局促地问道，“你觉得怎么样？”

“合身。”纽特简洁地评价道，“再告诉我一次，你们约定的见面地点是？”

“汉堡王。”

“汉堡王。”纽特愣愣地重复，“你为什么要在汉堡王穿着西装打领带？”

“这是我们的第一次约会，我希望正式一点儿。”

“所以你们决定在汉堡王见面。”纽特哼哼道。

邓布利多捂住额头，“好吧，好吧，我知道这不是一个适合约会的地方。但我不是那个提出在汉堡王约会的人，好吗？我只是赞成了他的提议。”

“我不知道，”纽特模棱两可地说，“也许这不是一个约会。”

“嘿！”邓布利多发出抗议的声音，“你才是那个花了一上午试图说服我他对我有兴趣的人！”

“没人把第一次约会的地点选在汉堡王。”

“也许这是什么有钱人的特殊癖好呢？”邓布利多申辩道，“也许他爱汉堡王，也许他希望我们的第一次约会发生在他喜欢的地方。”

“哈，非常好笑。”纽特面无表情地说，“没有人喜欢汉堡王。”

“海格就喜欢。”

“所以他至今都单身。”

“蒂娜答应你的求婚了？”

“我没把求婚地点选在汉堡王，所以她迟早会答应的。”纽特毫无底气地说，“她需要时间。”

邓布利多同情地拍了拍纽特的肩膀。

半个小时后，邓布利多推开汉堡王的透明玻璃门，看到格林德沃正把番茄沙司挤在一碟薯条上。“嗨，”格林德沃也看见他，立刻露出笑容，把面前的一份双层汉堡过去，“我的最爱，尝尝看。”

“嗨。”邓布利多干巴巴地说。“我没想到……”

他指的是，这里的一切。乱哄哄的环境，人声嘈杂，沸反盈天，点餐区像黑色星期五的大卖场，人们不穿西装领带，不把自己打理得人模人样，不注意自己是不是在说F词和S词，看起来就和格林德沃习惯的一切格格不入。

格林德沃，当然了，还穿着精致的翻领衬衫，只是头两颗扣子已经解开，露出锁骨，外套和领带挂在椅背上，仿佛是高仿廉价货。他本人悠闲地舔了舔手指，用餐巾纸擦干净，笑呵呵地看着他。

这可太他妈惊悚了。

“没想到什么？”

“……你喜欢汉堡。”邓布利多磕磕巴巴地说，“你的身材看起来不像是喜欢吃这些的样子。”他挑了个让人喜欢的借口。

格林德沃果然露出被取悦的微笑，“当然。我不是总吃这些。你想先吃点什么吗？还是我们直接出去？”

哦，糟糕极了，这甚至不是一个晚餐邀请。邓布利多沮丧地意识到，也许纽特是对的。“不，不，不需要。我吃过了。”他的肚子很合适宜地叫了一声，邓布利多涨红了脸。

格林德沃大笑起来，“来吧，别客气。”

最终邓布利多在格林德沃的教唆下吃掉了一个双层汉堡，一个鸡肉汉堡，一大份炸土豆条，和乱七八糟的小食。他们离开的时候，邓布利多几乎忘记他最开始为什么要答应格林德沃的邀约了。

“所以，”邓布利多打了个嗝，慢吞吞地问，“我们接下来去哪儿？”

格林德沃斜眤了他一眼，反问他，“你想去哪儿？”

“没有汉堡的地方。”

他的回答成功地逗乐了格林德沃。“你不喜欢汉堡。”金发男人看着他，语气肯定地说，“我记住了。”

邓布利多被他的话吓了一跳。

“你觉得汽水怎么样？柠檬味？冰薄荷？你刚才没怎么喝可乐。”

那是因为你用过那支吸管了！邓布利多的心脏在尖叫，但他只是木讷地点头。

“不喜欢可乐。”格林德沃又用那种写笔记的语气说。“喜欢什么酒？我们在大学的时候有许多人热爱俱乐部的潘趣酒派对。你是他们之一吗？教授先生？”

邓布利多在‘是’与‘不是’之间来回挣扎，无论纽特是否相信，但他实际上一次也没有参加过以他名字命名的潘趣酒派对。

“哦，顺便一说，”格林德沃忽然打断他的脑内风暴，漫不经心地说，“你的嘴巴很好看。”

03.

“所以你们接吻了吗？”纽特急不可耐地向前探身。

邓布利多把椅子向后挪了挪，“当然没有。”他莫名其妙地说，“我们为什么要接吻？”

“他说你的嘴巴好看！”纽特提高嗓音尖叫。

“没错！”麦格推开邓布利多的办公室大门，自然而然地加入他们的谈话，“那早已变成人们不言而喻的暗号。”

“什么暗号？”

“接吻的暗号，阿不思。你有多久没有出去约会了？”麦格拖来一把椅子坐到纽特旁边，把一摞文件夹扔到桌上，“让我想想，上次阿不思告诉我们他要出去约会了是什么时候？哦，从来没有。太遗憾了。”麦格毫无同情心地说。

纽特跟着笑出声，马上就因为邓布利多沮丧的瞪视憋了回去。“好吧，”他清了清嗓子，“你没有吻他，他也没有吻你。所以你们做了什么？”

“我说他的嘴巴更好看。”

“印象深刻。”麦格用毫无起伏的语调评价道。

邓布利多涨红了脸，嘟囔道，“它们确实很好看。”麦格露出一副受不了的表情，邓布利多耸了耸肩，“接着我们去喷泉广场散步，树枝上挂满了彩色流水灯，有几对儿情侣在附近，所以我们只好换了个地方。”他停顿了一下，半晌疑惑地说，“然后我们发现夜晚的霓虹灯下到处都是年轻情侣——他们为什么非要在昏暗的灯光中接吻？”

“……你们为什么非要去昏暗的灯光下散步？”纽特忍无可忍地反问。

邓布利多的表情空白了几秒钟，接着无知无觉地哦了一声，呢喃道，“有道理。”

“除了散步，你们没有做别的什么？”

邓布利多因为麦格的提问眼睛亮起来，“哦，当然有。我们约定下次在他家里见面。”

“酷。”

04.

邓布利多不会用金碧恢宏来形容格林德沃的豪宅，因为尽管外饰看上去庄严肃穆，内部装修却显出北欧简约线条风格与波西米亚异域风情的杂糅体。金发男人的办公场所更接近时下流行的极简模式，卧室却缀满稀奇古怪的饰品，比如一只颇有年代感的骷髅头，昏沉的烛光照明吊饰，麻绳绑了几只琉璃色的酒瓶吊在房梁上，床头上装饰着一只巨大的船尾舵状的时钟。

“你们知道他家的客厅里甚至摆着一只骨灰盒吗？”邓布利多忧心忡忡地敲打着办公桌面，等了好一会儿没听到纽特的回答，这才发现纽特十指如飞，一刻不停地敲击着键盘。“你在干什么？”

“谷歌格林德沃的身世背景。”

“发现了什么？”邓布利多绕过办公桌，站到纽特身后，弯腰看屏幕。

纽特微微侧身，把屏幕展示到邓布利多眼前，“一个三年前的Room Tour视频。你知道他家里还有一瓶人血吗？”

邓布利多瞪着眼睛说不出话。

“顺便，那是他自己的血。”纽特做了个双引号的手势，继续说道，“引用他自己的原话，‘我喜欢古籍上血盟的想法，我希望无论以后与我分享这间卧室的人是谁，都愿意以血起誓永远不得互相伤害。’哦，如果你想知道的话，评论区称这是他们见过的最浪漫的情侣誓约。老天啊，这些人疯了吗？这分明是最毛骨悚然的约定，他就不能正常一点儿，用戒指和结婚证约定终身吗？”

纽特转过头，看到潮红正一点点攀上邓布利多的脸颊。他先是疑惑地问，“你怎么——”接着恍然大悟，“别告诉我你居然……”

邓布利多捂住脸，磕磕巴巴地说，“我觉得这很浪漫。”

“你疯了。”

“你不觉得双方的鲜血交融……”

“闭嘴。”

“在古罗马，古埃及甚至……”

“别说。”

“总比骨灰盒浪漫多了。”

“老天啊——”

“之后我们在他的书房聊了一会儿，”邓布利多及时转换话题，“对于一个年轻企业家，羡煞旁人的亿万富翁，格林德沃绝对拥有远超同龄人的见识和思维纵深，他甚至对古典哲学感兴趣。难以置信，我是说，这年头人人都声称哲学已死，只对存在主义和加缪文学感兴趣。谁还理会苏格拉底和柏拉图呢？但格林德沃甚至孰知公园前的自然派哲学家，我们谈了谈米雷特斯的几个哲学家，聊到了赫拉克里特斯，如果你还记得，我一直喜欢他的观点。在他的时代，赫拉克里特斯就已经指出世间的事物都是相对的，所有事物都是流动的。然而我们直到近两百年才开始真正了解相对性，这简直不可思议……”

“所以，”纽特粗鲁地打断他，“格林德沃邀请你去他家，然后你们在他的书房聊了一整晚哲学。”

“哦，我们还吃了红酒牛肉。格林德沃亲自下厨，在这之前，我甚至不相信他能把意面煮熟。”

“你是说——你。”

“嘿！那次是个意外，我只有那一次失误了！”

“是啊，你一共煮过两次意面。”纽特忍不住翻了翻眼睛。

邓布利多假装没有听到他的话，继续说道，“晚饭后他开车送我回家，到家门口后，他忽然转过来帮我整理发梢，莫名其妙地摸着我的耳坠说，你的耳朵很好看。——为什么会有人夸别人的耳朵好看？”

“……你说了什么？”

“我说，呃，你的耳朵更好看。”

“老天啊！”

05.

“下次如果他说你的鼻子好看，你就吻他。”麦格忍无可忍地建议道。

“为什么？”

“别问，吻他。”

06.

“他说我的头发很好看。”邓布利多无意识地摆弄着镜子里的头发，“可它们只是普通的红色。”

“你吻他了吗？”麦格火急火燎地问。

“没有。”邓布利多古怪地说，“我为什么要吻他，他没有说我的鼻子好看。”

“老——天——啊——”

纽特一拍桌，义正言辞地下令道，“听着，邓布利多，下次不管他说你哪里好看，别回答，吻他。”

“我为什么要——”邓布利多的话没有说完，就被纽特气势汹汹的眼神震慑地说不出话。“好，好的。”他莫名其妙地说。并决定下次吻他试试看。

07.

“有没有人说过你很辣？”

第十五次约会，格林德沃把地点选在邓布利多心心念念许久的恐龙化石博物馆。已经接近闭馆时间，场馆内除了高到天花板的霸王龙仿真骨架几乎没什么游客。

邓布利多噎了一下，局促地说，“你更辣。”

“真的？”格林德沃好笑地说。

邓布利多慌张地点头。

“没有别的了？”

“别，别的什么？”

“想说的话，想做的事。”格林德沃朝一个提着拖布水桶的工作人员挥挥手，男人迅速拎起水桶消失在拐角。

邓布利多完全没有注意到。他盯着格林德沃昏暗光照中英挺的轮廓，鬼使神差地说，“你怎么这么好看？”

格林德沃终于忍不住吻了这对甜蜜的嘴唇。

END

08.

“你吻他了吗？”

“……没有？”

“老！天！啊！”

“但他吻我了。”

“老……天……啊……”


End file.
